Just a Story
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: This is a story about the life and times of Sess and Inu. It's OOC with lots of OC's in it. Hopefully you'll like it, normally there's never a dull moment. Sometimes it gets mushy and sometimes you wonder if you're reading a soap.Lemon too, enjoy!
1. Introduction

Just a Story

Chapter: 0 - the Characters.

An: for you to know and appreciate this story completely, this chapter is extremely necessary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is of the genius of Rumiko Takahashi. Tess, Keary, Aline, and Masamitsu belong to my bff Tessa. (Yes, Tess is her... as Kate is supposed to represent me)

**Sesshoumaru:** Sesshoumaru is a loving father in this story. He sets good judgement upon his subjects and takes care of his villages. He strikes fear into people and refuses to let them know inside he's a good person. However, sometimes he acts like a three year old. This change is mostly due to his wife, whom he loves very much. He'd do anything for any member of his family; including his half breed brother– InuYasha.

**InuYasha:** InuYasha is also a loving father in this story. He cherishes his wife and they live in his brother's castle. Him and his wife have lost a set of twins, but they've managed to keep everything together for his only son. Inu helps his son in every way possible and takes special care to know everything about him while managing to give him all the space he needs.

**Tess**: Tess is Inu's wife. She has black and red hair and green eyes. She cherishes Inu as much as he does her. She is artistic and loves to read and always has time for her boys.

Tess is also special in her own way. She was the vampire princess who went against her mother's will and married Inu. At their wedding, a ceremony was held making her the queen, and InuYasha the king. Before their marriage, Tess and her sister were asked by Lord Inu no Taisho to protect his boys. They stayed off the scene and watched using their magic and what not to save the two. Tess was Sess's protector and Kate was Inu's...however Tess worked alongside her sister to keep Inu safer while occasionally checking up on Sesshoumaru.

**Kate**: Kate is Tess's insane little sister. Her fawning for Sesshoumaru as her and her sister protected the two boys throughout their life finally led her to meeting him. It started out as little squeals and moving objects confusing the hell out of the icy lord as Tess covered for her sending him on wild goose chases as they darted away. Then Kate managed to slip away and the lord fell head over heels with the nut.

Despite the way it seems, Kate can be very serious. She likes to tease Sesshoumaru which occasionally makes him sleep outside his bedroom door because his wife won't stop giggling. She is a wonderful and understanding mother as well, her daughter acts like her and the two get along rather nicely.

Kate's hair is black and her eyes are a deep blue. Coincidentally, her favorite color is blue.

**Masamitsu:** Mitsu is Inu's son. His ears and hair are exactly like his fathers while his eyes are the same color as his mother's. Being the vampire prince, he's very popular among his peers at school. His best friend is a peasant fox demon named Helaku who is about a year older than him. He is inwardly deeply in love with Helaku; though he doesn't recognize it as love.

**Helaku**: Helaku is Mitsu's best friend. He met Mitsu when they were little because his father and Inu were (and are) best friends. He is a fox demon and has shoulder length red hair usually pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are an aquamarine color and he's usually always smiling. He's in love with Mitsu but doesn't have the guts to bring it up and remains his best friend. He's rambunctious and has a wonderful sense of humor. He's a very strong demon, but would never harm anyone unless they talked very poorly about his friends.

**Nyvana**: Nyvana is the product of Kate and Sess. She's insanely creative and doesn't miss a chance to befriend you. She refers to her mother as Crazy and her cousin Mitsu as "Mi-mi"; she also has named all the koi in the family pond after the people inside the castle. She has a crush on Helaku, but sees he doesn't like her. However, this doesn't stop her from flirting. She has black hair like her mother, while holding all the facial features of her father. When she was little she tried to act just like her father but finally grew out of the stage and burst from her shell when she started seeing other people around the castle.

**Zander**: Zander is one of Sesshoumaru's humble ex-servants. He started out as a regular servant doing his everyday duties when Tess's best friend Keary arrived. The cat boy started being treated to things that he normally wasn't allowed to do. Sesshomaru didn't mind too much and rather helped his servant realize the love between him and the vampire outcast. Since then, the two have managed to find a potion that allowed Zander to give birth to a set of triplets. The two, though overwhelmed by the news, were simply happy to have them. Zander has ear length ebony hair with two black cat ears on top and a matching tail. His eyes are a very light green and he's adorably playful. He's also just over 5 foot. (Throw your awww's in now 'cause he gets adorable-er later)

**Keary**: Keary is a vampire outcast with a difficult history. Before he made it to the castle he was expelled from the vampire castle for being gay. He was in a good relationship and when it ended went through a series of bad ones. Tess found him in the woods near the castle drunk. The vampire hit on InuYasha– who was definitely a little mortified– and was taken back to the castle. A tired Lord Sesshoumaru found the tall vamp a room after being hit on by him. And then he fell madly in love with the cat servant (mentioned above). The nervous little thing talked with him when invited to do so and he found himself hooked to the little fur ball. Once again, the two are happily together caring for their triplets. Keary has shaggy red hair and endearing crimson eyes.

**Akio**: Akio is technically the oldest of the triplets. He loves his parents and can be quite a brat at times. He has Keary's eyes with short red and black hair. His ears and tail are exactly like his mothers. He needs help with calculations and normally runs to his dad for help with his homework.

**Mika**: Mika is technically the middle child. She is a bitch, though very reluctant to admit it. She has black hair like her mother with mostly green eyes; they bleed into her father's eye color near her pupil. Her ears and tail are exactly like her mothers. She has the tastes of a princess, though Zander and Keary hardly pamper her to feed these tastes.

**Mirramaru**: Mirramaru is the runt of the litter; so to speak. He's often sick and is very cuddled and protected by his mother. He hardly leaves his mother's side. His hair is ebony and his eyes are a darker shade of green. His tail and ears are just like his mothers. He's adorable in the same respects that his mama is, but he's a bit more rational at times.

**Aline**: Aline is Helaku and Mitsu's friend. She has a very loving mother with a father that isn't brought up too much. She's lived in many different places and finally settled nearby to attend school with the two crazies. She loves them like brothers and may or may not have a crush on Mitsu. She wears mostly purple and has black hair with pink eyes. She is an empath.


	2. Chapter 1

Just a Story

A/N:...enjoy.

Disclaimer: dude, I don't own InuYasha. Tess, Aline, Keary and Masamitsu belong to my bff Tessa.

Everything was silent in the cold stone building known as Taisho castle. Nothing stirred about the seemingly never ending twists of corridors. Well, except for a teenage girl running as fast as she could towards the East wing of the castle. "MI-MI!"

The current victim sat in his room doing his homework. Papers were sprawled across the dull bed spread and a text book laid in his lap as he read the words carefully. He was so deep in concentration the ball of hyperness heading towards him was going unnoticed.

Nyvana Taisho made it to his room and swung the door open without warning. She flung herself across the room and landed on the bed clutching papers in her hand. "Mi-mi! Guess what I got?!" Her cousin screamed and she stared at him eagerly waiting to see what he had to say.

Masamitsu sat covering himself for protection before peeking out at his cousin. He sighed in relief and stared at her recovering before raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I got an A+ on my history test!!" She squealed the slightest and gripped the paper with both hands shoving it towards him so he could see. "Thanks for helping me study! Though Helaku wasn't really a help...that bum." She looked at Mitsu's homework distastefully thinking about the fox boy.

Mitsu laughed at her and smiled. "No problem, I knew you could do it." He organized his things a little to get rid of the chaos his cousin had created.

Nyvana snorted a little and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, with your help. I suck at History; kinda like Helaku sucks at getting a girlfriend." She smiled teasingly looking at her favorite– and only – cousin.

Mitsu immediately came to his best friend's defense. "Hey! He's shy around them... he'll find one eventually." He picked his things back up and began to study again.

Nyvana sighed heavily rolling her eyes again. "If you say so." She grinned and got off his bed slowly. "I have to go learn 'portant family stuff from my dad... don't be surprised if I die from boredom." She stuck her tongue out and skipped to the door. "See you later Mi-mi."

Mitsu laughed the slightest looking up at her. "See you later Crazy Pup." Nyvana smiled at him warmly and walked out of the room heading back to the West wing.

InuYasha came down the hallway a few moments later barking orders (no pun intended) at the soldiers in the area. Getting to his son's room he peeked in and grinned at him. "Helaku's coming here for dinner, Keiji is setting up his training and he can't be at his home for the next few days." He poked his head out to glance around the hallway and sighed in a hurry. "See you at supper." He gave a quick apologetic smile and disappeared own the hallway.

Mitsu smiled and before Inu was out of earshot managed an, "okay, see you then dad."

In the office of everyone's favorite Lord, Nyvana sat trying to learn about her grandfather. Sesshoumaru paced his office rambling about the great dog demon's accomplishments and some of the family traditions as his wife sat trying to keep her daughter entertained by putting funny hand motions to everything he says.

A knock at the entry way made the stoic lord pause in his rambling before he blazed onward assuming someone else would get it. When another knock came to the door he sighed heavily and excused himself to stomp down the hallway to get it. He answered the door not noticing as his daughter made a break for it. His wife followed shortly after her for the hell of it as he stared at the person at the door. "Yes, what is it?" Sess looked at the boy rather annoyed for the interruption.

"InuYasha said I could stay here." Helaku smiled warmly and held his pillow up. The Lord grunted a little and let him in before going to his office only to find it missing both its occupants. Helaku rolled his eyes and snuck along the halls to surprise his best friend. At Mitsu's door he paused trying not to laugh and kicked the door open before quickly launching across the room and playfully attacking Prince Masamitsu. "Hey buddy!"

Mitsu jumped as his room was barged into for the second time in a short period of time. He blinks and smiles. "Hey Helaku."

Helaku grinned. "So, what's on the teacher's list today? Anything fun?" He playfully took Mitsu's homework to look at it and sighed. "Ew, boring." He gave it back to Mitsu and gets up grabbing his pillow from the doorway. He shut the door and set the pillow on the ground beside his best friend's bed. "I'm still allowed to sleep here, right?"

Mitsu nodded. "Yeah, of course; and you don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed's big enough for the both of us... or you could sleep in another room."

Helaku shrugged and moved his pillow up onto the bed. "Why would I wanna sleep in another room? Your room's like my home away from home. I always stay here." He nodded and stretched his arms over his head.

Mitsu nods. "I know, I was just saying I would have felt rude if I made you sleep on the floor when there are plenty of beds for you to sleep on." He smiled kindly.

"Pffft, how many times have I slept on the floor before?" Helaku smirked and laid down on his pillow watching Mitsu do his homework.

Mitsu finished his homework and glanced at his friend. "Don't you have homework? Or did you already do it?"

Helaku grinned sheepishly, "Homework? What homework?"

"Helaku! If you need help then I'll help you. Just ask!" Mitsu sighed and gave his friend a look.

Helaku sighed. "Fine, fine." He pulled his papers from a bag hidden under his light jacket and laid them on the bed starting on his homework. "Happy _your highness_?" He smiled teasingly glancing up.

The prince scrunched up his nose and laid his ears flat. "Don't call me that! Gah! I hate that."

The fox boy started a moment then went to working on his homework quietly before glancing back up. The thoughts of how cute Mitsu looked at the moment ran through his mood but his expression managed to mask it. "Whatever you say Mitsu." He smirked again and nudged him and looked back to his homework. "So, I tried hooking up with that one chick in astronomy today– the one I was telling you about. She almost dropped the stones we had to have for class today so I gave up." Helaku looked at Mitsu again giving one last attempt at not doing his homework.

Mitsu looked at him knowing exactly what he was doing and shook his head the slightest. "Oh, well don't worry about it, you'll find someone. I know you will." He smiled encouragingly.

"Pfft, yeah right. Girls are horrible! I wish they were all like my mom. She's nice no matter who you are. Most girls I talk to look like they want to bash my face in before I'm even done saying hellow." Helaku rolled his eyes and scribbled a few more words onto his english homework assuming he didn't get away with stalling.

Mitsu sighed making himself comfortable on his bed. "Not all of them are like that. Only the ones who aren't worth your time; you deserve better than them." He nodded confidently.

"Yeah, I suppose, but most the girls I talk to are the ones that hang around you all the time. The only one worth my time out of that bunch is your cousin; and she doesn't look like she's going to go for me anytime soon." Helaku nodded pointing his pencil at Mitsu to emphasize his point.

"There _are_ girls who don't bunch around me," Mitsu nodded, "though, they're kind of loners and don't talk to anyone." His voice fades as he continues.

Helaku smirked and batted his eyelashes playfully at his best friend to make fun of his fangirls. "Oh, Mitsu, what cute ears you have! You look so much like your dad! I bet you're just as strong!" He poked Mitsu's ears and latched onto his arm being immature for a seventeen year old.

Mitsu blushed and grabbed a pillow hitting Helaku with it. Helaku laughed and let go of him only to turn around and initiate a wrestling match. Mitsu grinned making sure they didn't fall off the bed. When the fox boy finally managed to pen in his best friend he fell off the bed despite Mitsu's efforts and laid there like he had died. Mitsu sat up slowly and looked over the edge staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Dude, I'm dead. I touched the lava." The "dead" fox laughed at his idiocy as he tried to remain deceased. Mitsu stared at him a long moment before bursting into laughter. Helaku got up after a few more minutes and finished his homework. Shortly after Nyvana walked in and stared at them before sitting beside Mitsu. "Hello Miss Nyvana."

"Hello Helaku." She smiled at the fox boy and looked at her cousin. "So, I found out "important family stuff" is takling about grandpa and how to handle the **entire** Western Lands." Mitsu listened to her quietly and Helaku smiled even though what she was talking about bored him because he didn't understand it. He slowly began flicking little pieces of paper at Mitsu thinking about how it could be mistaken for flirting, but not stopping.

Mitsu started trying to catch them while listening to his cousin intently. Helaku pouted as he managed to catch most of them then paused in his flicking and jumped at Mitsu tackling him again. Nyvana jumped off the bed a little terrified staring at them. "You two are crazy!" Mitsu laughed and struggled to get Helaku off of him.

InuYasha walked into the room with an 'all business' look on his face. "Hey! This is a no-fun zone!" He looked at the boys and the expression on his face made Helaku stop and stare at him with wide eyes. He sat half straddled over Mitsu holding him down until Mitsu looked away and went back to wrestling. The fox, completely off guard, started to fall off the bed again until Inu ran over and grabbed him before he hit the floor. He picked his non-related nephew up and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and smiled at his son and niece. "Supper's done."

Helaku struggled in the half-breed's grip. "No fair Uncle Inu!" His laughter let Inu know he was alright as Mitsu joined in laughing as he stood up to go to supper. Inu walked out of the room carrying the fox boy to supper while the teen squirmed trying to break free. "I can walk!" Masamitsu followed laughing until they got to the dining room.

When they entered, Tess was finishing helping the servants set the table. She turned watching the two come in and stared at her husband raising an eyebrow. InuYasha grinned delightfully. "How're you?" He stands like nothing is out of the ordinary as Helaku worked on finding a way to get free.

Tess smiled at him. "I'm good." She looked over the shoulder Helaku was fussing on and smiled at him as well. "Hello Helaku, how're you doing?"

Helaku smiled joyfully. "Hi Ma'am." He sat for a few moments before biting Inu making him drop him. The fox boy stood up and dusted himself off as Inu sat pouting a little then sighed. The servants finished setting the table and quietly left the room to let the family eat.


End file.
